User talk:Artmebarki
http://artahmed2014.fr.gd ahmed mebarki 17:16, March 9, 2014 (UTC)AHMED MEBARKI Est né en 1950 '' Il travail actuellement à la Maison de la Culture de Tlemcen dans un Club spécialement ouvert aux enfants. Il a organisé plusieurs expositions individuelles et collectives, et ce depuis le début de l’année 1985 au pays et à l’étranger. Il à obtenu à ce sujet plusieurs récompenses Nationales et Etrangères. Il a tous les regards et il n’a de regards que l’opportunité, il a tous les noms et il n’a de nom que sa passion; il a tous les pouvoirs et il n’a pouvoir que son corps; il a tous les horizons et il n’a d’horizon que son dessin. Il est le protecteur du merveilleux, le contemporain du trait et le fils de la couleur simple. Peu de mots amènent sur son visage le sourire. Il à le sourire éternel, il est l’appréciateur du mets et du jus de sensibilités de ses toiles, de ses applications et ses coquetteries. Il a le souvenir d’un regard intense qui cache les merveilleux rapports apparents et l’attenance des attitudes individuelles, et la vérité c’est qu’il s’agit de l’artiste Ahmed MEBARKI. Dans la dernière production de cet artiste; il met à nu ses nouvelles recherches dans lesquelles il nous surprend par cette vue personnelle et éclatante de l’homme et de l’époque avec sa peine poétique et matérialiste, en plus de son changement à la matière utilisé préalablement dans ses oeuvres, car il sort avec de nouvelles possibilités et une utilisation poussée de la fumée et du feu, le cuivre étain y est spontanée et divers. Il s’apparente à l’intelligence puisqu’il y jaillit une énergie intérieure que nous n’y soupçonnâmes qu’auparavant. {C} Ces tâches qui représentent une bibliothèque de lumière et dans chaque lumière s’y trouve un livre complet par son volume ; ce sont les pages qui réunissent les représentations les plus vibrantes comme si elles se captivaient avec force et ainsi ces espaces sentimentaux qui se rapprochent doucement avec la véracité des choses réelles. Ambitionnant les règles de visions et de mécanismes et introduisant la voie du langage libre sur le sentiment global et diversifié; le résultat était officiel; composante cohérente, les traits harmonieux dans les couleurs et les formes survolant le langage des aspirations et des sentiment de cet artiste. Dans ce contexte, il dit que dès le début, elles se traduisaient des choses perçues autour et exposées. Ceci est un mélange des tableaux, de peinture d’huile et d’aquarelle (javel, grésil, café) qui se conforme avec la réalité d’une façon originale. En réalité, ses tableaux sont comme un théâtre où se transforme le tableau, les marques, les ombres et les rôles en un clin d’oeil. La réalité du bonheur de l’issue aux contraintes des difficultés de la vie et ceci, est vu dans les catastrophes des stèles, du miroir, et de l’autre langue. On le trouve qui se métamorphose à la prévision de la réalité sociale et de la vie du peuple Algérien tout en restant toujours en relation avec l’ère ; avec les évolutions. C’est pour cela que son style a eu une transformation continue tout cherchant une personnalité imaginaire dans l’art, les étapes de la souffrance des gens. Toile d’Octobre et de la bataille pour accéder au monde de la femme où on y trouve le don et l’effort. Une jeune fille au berceau et la femme d’hier; en plus de ça, il appelle du destin original et en profite pour peindre les traditions des Algériens dans leurs joies et leurs malheurs; dans leurs conseils et leurs marchés et ceci à travers une liste de couleurs représentant les coups du pinceau. L’art de Ahmed MEBARKI se présente dans le jeu entre les apparences divisant les choses et il représente une cessation entre l’infini et l’esprit. Ahmed MEBARKI accepte les données du cerveau mais ces touches reviennent à sa forme originale et ça se voit dans les composantes de ses tableaux. Et leurs apparences sont connues mais en même temps se transforment et se distancient et vivent dans une voie lactée. Ahmed MEBARKI possède une science personnelle dans l’espace, car il sait même mettre les points influents dans ses tableaux. Les techniques utiles de l’artiste pour ses tableaux sont différentes comme : le cuivre, le fer, le bois, la pierre, le café, les produits chimiques, le grésil, le goudron, le safran, le bronze, la porphyre, le thé, les vêtements... Acquisition de ses oeuvres par le Musée National des beaux arts d’Alger — Musée Ahmed Zabana — Oran et Musée Nasreddine Dinet. '''Collection Privée: ' France — Belgique — Maroc — Russie — Chine Populaire — Italie — Japon — Angleterre. Prix: 1er prix des arts plastiques — comité des fêtes ville de Tlemcen 1988. 2ème prix Affiche «ART» 1993 3ème prix Festival des rats plastiques — Souk Ahras — 1996. Nombreuses expositions au pays et à. l’étranger. ' 1er prix' : Affiche environnement 99. ''sid ahmed bouali '' Welcome Hi, welcome to ! The reason you obtained this automated message was because you had recently made an edit to the User talk:Artmebarki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, and enjoy being a Countypedian! Will49 (talk) 17:17, March 9, 2014 (UTC)